You and the Prince
by LaSt wiTcH
Summary: A oneshot for all the Zuko fans!


**Hello all! I'm a bit of an Avatar fan but not as much as I love Final Fantasy! Hope you all enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense!**

He had lost her. He had lost the marriage contract to Mai. After seeing her sharing a kiss with another man, he lost it. His fury took control over him, like it always did. Mai acted perfectly normal, standing far away with a straight expression and her arms crossed. After he had done his bit, he raised his voice at her. He asked for an explanation but she didn't reply. When he knew that he couldn't get anything out of her, he said that they were finished and walked off without a word.

But that happened two weeks ago and Zuko was still mad about it. He paced around in his room, stopping now and again to look at the metal door and his bed. He needed something to distract him. It didn't have to be a particular thing but just something to distract him. He stopped in the middle of the room and made fists on his sides. He then let out a loud yell and punched his fist towards the door. A small fireball quickly flew across the room and hit the door. Strangely, the door didn't melt but he didn't realize that someone was opening it. He heard a small gasp and the door quickly shutting. Zuko straightened his posture and watched the door open slowly and a head peer over. It was his personal servant. He found you wondering around with the Avatar. He captured Aang again but you stepped in-between them. Fearing for the Avatar's and his comrades lives, you asked Zuko to take you instead. You weren't a bender of any element, not like Katara or Toph nor were you a fighter like Sokka and Zuko wasn't sure why Aang would keep you. But it turned out to be a distraction. Aang and his comrades ran off and you were left behind. Mad, Zuko agreed with taking you and get the Avatar another time, with your help.

But it turns out; you weren't much help at all. You had explained that you went traveling with her close friend and you both lost sight of each other. Aang had found you and agreed to help you look for your friend. Zuko didn't know what he would do with you, seeing that you weren't much help with where the Avatar was going to go next. But his uncle Iroh had insisted for you to be his personal servant. Zuko agreed after a lot of his uncle's nagging but the remark that Iroh left with still gives Zuko a sour taste.

"I have brought food." You say as you step into the room like nothing happened, carrying a try of food.  
"I'm not hungry." Zuko muttered, loud enough for you to hear it.  
"You sure? You haven't eaten anything today." You asked as you place the tray onto a small table and wiped your hands on your robes. They were Fire Nation uniforms but without the helmet.  
"I'm fine," Zuko muttered again.  
"Okay, I'm not going to argue with you." You roll your eyes as you walk over to the bed and began to straighten the sheets. You glance now and again at the blue, beastly mask hung above 

two swords.  
"Is that the Blue Sprit's mask?" You asked as you punched the pillow, shifting the feathers around.  
"What of if?" Zuko asked.  
"Nothing. I admire it." You say as you straightened your posture. "Do you want to be dressed?" Zuko stared at you for a few seconds then nodded. You walked over to the red oak wardrobe and pulled back a black and red rimmed robe. As you turned back, your eyes widened at the sight of his upper naked form. You tried to remain calm but you couldn't get her eyes off of him. The curve of his slim waist, the ripples of his six pack and his hard rock chest, you memorized easily. You shook her head when Zuko turned to look at you. You walked up to him, draping the robe over your shoulder.  
"You really eat something," You say as Zuko raised his arms to his sides so you can put on the robe for him.  
"I said, I am not hungry." Zuko said, slightly annoyed. You look at him in the eye but you quickly turned away. You then slipped on the robe over his arms and his shoulders. Zuko watched your every move. You brought the robe over, your fingers touching his smooth, warm skin. You gasped and you just hoped that Zuko didn't hear your reaction. He wouldn't normally let you dress him and you found it odd that he would today. You then brought the wrapper over to tie it up but rough and smooth hands caught yours. You kept her head down.  
"I know," Zuko said gently.  
"Sir?" You whispered, still not looking at him.  
"That you are only here to be my personal servant and you do care about my health." Zuko said. He brought a hand up and cupped your cheek, his thumb running under your eye gently. You gasped again and you closed her eyes at the warmth of his palm.  
"Are you still concerned about your friend?" Zuko asked.  
"Yes I am. I am still worried about her."  
"Do you know her well?"  
"Very, I know that she is somewhere safe."  
"I will help you," Zuko whispered. This time, you looked up and widened you eyes. God, his eyes. They were so beautiful. But his left eye had a deep, brown scar but you still found him attractive.  
"I will. I promise you." Zuko said.  
"Thank you, sir." You whispered, his hand still grasping yours and his other on your cheek. Zuko smiled. God his smile. You thought that you were going to melt.  
"For once in your time serving me, call me Zuko."  
"Okay, Zuko." You smiled and nodded.

But it seemed that Zuko was getting closer to your pink lips. You were sure of it. Zuko moved his hand lower and ran his thumb over your jaw, making your heart pound faster. Your breathing began to come uneven and shaky. His cool breath brushed against your face and you could smell 

his scent much better now. Zuko stopped when he was an inch away from your lips. You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes. Zuko grinned and then gently pressed his lips onto yours. The kiss was gentle but quick. Zuko was the first to break away, he grinned at you again and you grinned back. Your lips locked with his again. His lips were smooth, smoother than you always imagined them to be and warm. You raised your hand up and placed it on his neck, kissing him gently. You slightly froze when you felt Zuko's tongue jump out and touch your lips, wanting access inside your mouth. Zuko trailed his hand down your arm and onto the curve of your round hips. You slowly part your lips and you felt the warmth of his tongue against yours. The kiss grew deeper and passionate. You snapped your eyes open when you felt Zuko move you to the arose area in-between his legs. The kiss broke again and Zuko stared down lovingly at you. You looked back at him with the same look in your eyes.  
"I better be going back to my duties, Zuko." You said.  
"Alright," Zuko nodded, kissing you again gently.

You let go of the embrace and walked towards the door. You opened it and made your way out. As you shut the door behind you and began walking, you could still feel the warmth of his skin and the power of the kiss you encountered.


End file.
